Late Nights & Stupid Fights
by thedoctorharry
Summary: Bade drabbly things. "People say things they don't mean when they're feeling bitter" "Like I love you." "That's one thing I can safely say I mean."
1. Chapter 1

_Beck? Are you there? Please say you are._

**Did Jade West just use the word please?**

_Shut up. I need you._

**What's wrong?**

_I'm at my dad's. We're fighting and I need you to come pick me up._

**You're fighting? It's 3 in the morning...**

_We stopped... I just don't want to be here anymore._

**Where am I taking you?**

_Can I stay at the RV, just for a while? I'll try not to bother you too much._

**It's fine. I'll be there in 10.**

_Thanks._

* * *

**Jade.**

_Beck._

**Jadelyn.**

_Beckett._

**Tell me what happened. Now.**

_Why don't you just talk to me. We're in the same room._

**Talking didn't do anything, and you know it. Now tell me what happened.**

_I told you, my dad and I were fighting. Things got heated and I had you pick me up._

**That doesn't explain the bruise on your face.**

_Yes, I think it does._

**Your dad did that to you?**

_Not on purpose...You of all people should know what he's capable of when he's angry._

**Oh god, the window incident... the lump on my forehead didn't go down for days.**

_You had to get stitches too, don't forget about the stitches._

**How can I forget? That was one of the best nights of my life.**

_Why? You spent half the night in the hospital._

**Yeah, but I spent it with you.**

_In the hospital._

**With you.**

_You still care that much about our memories?_

**I wouldn't give them up for the world.**

_Then why would you give everything up in a matter of seconds?_

**I couldn't take the fighting anymore Jade. Just like you had me come pick you up from the fight with your dad, I had to get away for a while.**

_Are you comparing our relationship to mine and my dad's? Because that's creepy and incestuous considering that after a fight like that we'd be having hot passionate make-up sex right now.  
_

**Eww Jade don't even say that.**

_What? The making out thing? You think I'm so ugly you can't even bear the thought of fucking me?  
_

**No Jade. You're beautiful. You know that's what I think. Just the thought of you and your dad... you know, together...**

_Okay, okay stop talking about it. It makes me want to vomit._

**The thought of another guy being with you makes me want to vomit.**

_Beck. What the actual fuck. You broke up with me, remember? Why can't I be with other guys?_

**You can. It'll just make me sick.**

_You're sick in the head._

**If you're seeing other guys though, why didn't you call one of them to get you?**

_Your name's first in my phone. Only reason. I would have called another guy in a heartbeat._

**See, this is why I broke up with you. You're such an icy bitch.**

_The feeling's mutual. In fact, I'm happy we broke up. I just wish it had happened sooner, so I wouldn't have had to waste half my life with you. All those times we had, they meant nothing to me. They were just a waste of my time._

**Give them back then.**

_Give what back?_

**The pictures, notes, trinkets. My shirts. The memories.**

_I've already burnt most of that shit, and you know that shirt was mine to begin with._

**Give it back.**

_What are you talking about?_

**You know. The necklace.**

_No. I'm not giving it back to you._

**Just return it as soon as you can.**

_No I can't. Just let me keep that one little thing._

**Why? If the memories mean so little to you then why keep one measly piece of scrap metal?**

_It's stupid, but that's the one night I want to remember._

**If it's so stupid, why not give it back?**

_Why don't you give me back the perfume I know is in your bathroom, the skirt that's under your bed? The bra I'm certain is still at the top of your closet? Why are you keeping all that? Who are you, J. Edgar?_

**Just give me it back Jade, and this can all be over.**

_Take me home._

**I can't do that.**

_Why? Are you kidnapping me?_

**Your dad. He's still there isn't he?**

_Yeah._

**I don't want him to hurt you anymore then he already has.**

_Since when did you start caring about hurting me?_

**I've cared for a long time. I don't think I'll ever stop.**

_Then why would you try to make me give the necklace back when you know it'll kill me? Besides, I know you still have yours hanging around your neck._

**People say things they don't mean when they're feeling bitter.**

_For example: I love you._

**That's one thing I can safely say I mean.**

_*Meant. Learn verb tense you dumb ass._

**I know what I said.**

_You love me again?_

**Who said I stopped?**

* * *

** A/N: Oh heyyy. So I know I have other stories to update (and I should be finishing the rough draft of my research paper right now) but I'm using this to procrastinate... I have a few more of these short-ish little things that I was thinking about just dumping in one place (if people like this, that is). With that said, you should review if you like it, or even if you don't. If you do I'll give you a unicorn AND a cookie. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Haha sooo just wanted to warn you, this is kinda ridiculously dirty. At least I think it would seem that way to a normal human being. Which I am not.  
_

* * *

_Hey._

**Yo.**

_You DTF?_

**Oh Jade, you know I always am.**

_Great, I'll be at your place in 5._

**I hope you know I'm in Canada.**

_WTF._

**I told you this morning, my aunt is sick and my parents wanted me to come up with them for a few days.**

_But Beckk I'm horny._

**You'll have to live for one night without me.**

_Ughhh. I hate you._

**If it makes you feel any better, I miss you too.**

_You don't understand. You're leaving me sexually deprived. I think you can be arrested for that._

**I don't think you can be arrested for not having sex with someone.**

_I can have you arrested though._

**On what grounds?**

_I'll say you assaulted me._

**Oh really?**

_Yeah, and then you'll go to prison for 10 years._

**So while I'm in prison, who's going to keep you from becoming sexually deprived?**

_IDK... Andre maybe._

**Jade! He's my best friend. You wouldn't do that to me while I was in jail.**

_Actually, I think I might go have sex with him right now._

**Jade! No!**

_Hey, you DTF?_

**Jade!**

_Whoops, meant to send that to Andre._

**Fine. I'll go find some Canadian girl to fuck.**

_Woah Nellie. Are you kidding me?_

**Nope. Actually, I think I'll just call up Tori. I'm sure she'll be more than willing.**

_Beckett James Oliver. You're lucky I'm not in Canada right now, otherwise you might not have a dick to fuck anyone with._

**Oh, I see how it is. You can screw around with my best friend, but I can't do anything.**

_You know, I was bluffing about the Andre thing, but I just might make it a reality._

**Jade I'm sorry. I was kidding. Please don't run off and have an affair with Andre.**

_Oh Beck, you know I wouldn't do that to you. I've been having an affair with Robbie._

**Eww Jade. That's disgusting.**

_I'm not kidding either._

**Dude!**

_Hey, I'm in your house right now._

**You know I'm not gonna be home for another day or so, right?**

_Oh yeah I know. But like I said, I'm horny, and if you're not here I can at least get myself off on your bed._

**Oh my god Jade...**

_What? You don't enjoy that image? Maybe you should be the one having the affair with Robbie._

**No. I wish I was there.**

_Yeah, I wish you were here too. My fingers just aren't the same as your penis._

**Well that's good to know. At least I don't have to doubt my sexual abilities.**

_Well actually..._

**Oh come on. You know sex with me is better than sex by yourself any day.**

_Yeah. But not better than sex with Robbie._

**Jade... I want to do unspeakable things to you.**

_You want to murder me and make my body into soup?_

**No. I want to prove that I'm better in bed than Robbie.**

_Well it's going to take a lot of proving._

**As soon as I get home, I'm tying you to that bed.**

_That's a start. I'll be here waiting._

**Good. I love you Jade. Don't you forget it.**

_I love you too. Now get your ass back from Canada before I go insane._

* * *

_A/N: (again lol) I hope you had as much fun reading that as I did writing it. :) i'm probably gonna be adding more stuff to this more frequently,seeing as school is out and my sleep schedule is all screwy again and random ideas pop into my head at like three in the morning. i'm probably going to just start using this as my random one-shot dump soooo..yeah. :3 love you all! review if you wanna (they're always appreciated :] )  
_


End file.
